There are a wide variety of associated devices that can be connected to a gaming machine such as a slot machine or video poker machine. Some examples of these devices are lights, ticket printers, card readers, speakers, bill validators, ticket readers, coin and token acceptors, display panels, key pads, coin and token hoppers, and button pads.
Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller, the gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including key pads and button pads, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional method of dispensing coins as awards for winning game outcomes is being supplemented by digital systems such as electronic tokens and ticket dispensers that print ticket vouchers, either of which may be exchanged for cash or accepted as credit in other gaming machines for additional game play. An award ticket system, which allows award ticket vouchers to be dispensed and utilized by other gaming machines, increases the operational efficiency of maintaining a gaming machine and simplifies the player pay out process. Award ticket systems and systems using other cashless mediums—such as electronic tokens—are referred to as cashless systems.
Currently, cashless systems have become very popular and have been embraced by casino customers. For example, tokens that are bought during buy-in and used for cash at poker and blackjack tables within a casino are well accepted by game players. However, currently, portable tokens, even those with digital chips and other forms of digital management included with newer tokens, can be used for game play in a gaming machine or redeemed for cash by anyone who has possession of the token, whether or not the rightful owner presents the token. If there were a way to authenticate the rightful owner, cashless system integrity (and casino patron confidence) would be enhanced.